The invention pertains to a boat which is large enough to carry a van, a recreational vehicle camper, or the like, where the motor of the vehicle carried by the boat serves as the power source for the boat propulsion means. Also, the boat of this invention is collapsible so that it can easily be pulled onto a trailer, or the boat itself can be converted into a trailer.
While boats of the type described above are disclosed in Logan U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,143; Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,425; and Skandaliaris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,169, numerous disadvantages are found in the prior art units which limit their usefulness, which disadvantages are addressed and greatly improved by this present invention.